Un combat pour toi
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: [Collaboration avec armonia Granger] Lorsque Severus reçoit une lettre de Lily, il ne s'attend pas à devoir mener un véritable combat pour la sauver, elle et Harry. XXX Fic épistolaire. SS/LP
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Cette fic' est un peu particulière, car c'est à la base une collaboration que j'avais écrite avec armonia Granger.**

 **Mais, avec son accord bien sûr, j'ai décidé de la reposter, mais sur mon compte.**

 **Je posterais très rapidement cette fic', car elle est assez courte, et déjà entièrement écrite. Je posterais donc un chapitre par jour ) (il y en a 12)**

 **Merci à ma beta d'avoir corriger cette fic' (c'est plus rapide que de le mettre à chaque chapitre :p (oui, je suis un gros flemmard))**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Qu'es-tu devenu ?_

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'envois cette lettre_

 _Je t'avoue que la raison est plutôt... compliquée à expliquer._

 _Si tu ne la lis pas dans son intégralité je ne t'en voudrais pas mais, s'il te plaît lis la en souvenir de notre amitié._

 _Je vais directement passer à ma requête. Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire attendre plus longtemps._

 _Je pense que tu es au courant mais j'ai accouché il y a environ 1 ans et demi d'un petit garçon nommé Harry._

 _Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je te raconte ce fait, et pourquoi il est l'objet de cette lettre mais en voici la réponse :_

 _James (je sens d'ici là colère que t'inspire le nom de mon mari) et moi vivons une période que je qualifierais de difficile et ainsi les disputes pleuvent sur notre couple et sur notre petit Harry._

 _Je m'inquiète pour lui car à chaque nouvelle dispute, je vois des éclats de peur apparaître dans ses grands yeux verts._

 _C'est pour cela que je te demande -et j'espère que tu accepteras- un service délicat :_

 _Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon fils pendant quelques jours ?_

 _Je sais, tu vas sans doute te demander pourquoi je ne le confie pas tous simplement à un autre des Maraudeurs._

 _Tous simplement car ce sont les meilleurs amis de James. Qui n'est bien sûr pas au courant._

 _J'espère que tu accepteras._

 _Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Evans Potter_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part._

 _La mention de ton crétin de mari m'a effectivement fait songer à brûler directement ta lettre mais j'ai ensuite pensé qu'il devait y avoir une très bonne raison pour que tu m'écrives. J'espère que tes disputes avec ton mari ne sont pas trop graves._

 _Dis-moi s'il va trop loin, j'irai lui lancer un maléfice. Personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serai là, tu as ma promesse. Et je protégerai également ton fils._

 _Pas que j'apprécie beaucoup les enfants, surtout quand il s'agit de celui de Potter, mais c'est aussi le tien, alors j'accepte._

 _Je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir que je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants. Mais le garder quelques jours ne me gêne pas, s'il est assez sage pour ne pas venir m'embêter quand je travaille sur une potion._

 _Donne-moi un lieu de rendez-vous et une date, je viendrais y chercher ton fils._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Je vais faire abstraction du mot « crétin », car j'ai vraiment besoin de toi._

 _Je te remercie vraiment de bien vouloir garder mon petit Harry._

 _Je vais prétexter à James un séjour chez ma mère. Il ne devrait pas poser trop de questions._

 _Est-ce que le lundi 17 novembre t'irait pour le rendez-vous? Si tu es d'accord je te propose que l'on se retrouve ce jour-là à 15H00 près du square Melkins._

 _Je te dis encore un grand merci._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Evans Potter._

 _PS: Entre James et moi, ce ne sont que des disputes, ne t'en soucie pas._

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Chère Lily,_

 _La date du rendez-vous me convient parfaitement. Nous nous verrons donc le lundi 17 novembre à 15h00 près du square Melkins._

 _Apporte des affaires pour ton fils, je n'ai rien chez moi. Tu pourras d'ailleurs me contacter par cheminette n'importe quand._

 _N'oublie pas, en cas de problème, préviens-moi._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _PS : Quel âge Harry a-t'il, déjà? C'est pour savoir à quoi m'attendre._

 _ **A suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Encore merci pour le service que tu me rends ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai les affaires de Harry ainsi qu'une liste, je pense que ce sera mieux._

 _Je ne pourrais sûrement pas te contacter par cheminette, cela est dû au fait que James s'en apercevrait._

 _Mais je pense que ce système de lettres est très bien._

 _Harry sera sûrement heureux de voir de nouvelles têtes et j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien._

 _J'ai donc dit à James qu'Harry serait chez ma mère pendant cinq jours où nous pourrions profiter l'un de l'autre._

 _Cinq jours, cela te convient ?_

 _Harry a 14 mois et il se débrouille donc pour marcher. Je sais que tu n'as pas de contact avec les enfants en bas-âges, mais je te promets qu'Harry saura se tenir. (J'ai appris que tu étais devenu Maître des Potions, c'est bien cela ?)._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Evans Potter._

 _ **A suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il était seulement 14 heures lorsque je vis l'entrée Nord du parc Melkins, et franchis le portail de fer.

Ayant un moment avant de retrouver mon ancienne amie, je décidai de flâner dans les allées. Celles-ci étaient surplombées par de grands chênes, au feuillage couleur d'automne, un mélange de rouge et d'orange. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes qui craquaient doucement sous mes pas. La brise de novembre caressait mon visage, éclairé par un rayon de soleil.

Je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais vraiment dû venir plus souvent dans cet endroit.

Le temps était magnifique et il faisait fort doux.

J'observai des enfants en train de jouer à la balle sur la pelouse, tandis que d'autres riaient aux éclats en grimpant aux arbres.

Je passai ensuite au bord du lac situé au centre du parc, pour me rendre à la Roseraie, où Lily m'avait donné rendez-vous.

Je franchis un petit pont de bois au-dessus d'un ruisseau, qui me mena vers le jardin japonais, que je devais traverser.

Un chemin de pierres parcourait la pelouse, pour permettre aux passants de ne pas l'abîmer.

Quelques bonsaïs étaient plantés sur ses bords.

J'arrivai à la Roseraie lorsque je les vis. Lily et son fils.

Elle était si belle, avec sa robe d'un rouge profond recouverte d'une petite veste noire à manches longues, et ses longs cheveux roux qui se balançaient doucement dans le vent.

Mon cœur fit des bonds. Et je me rendis compte que je l'aimais toujours autant.

Et dans ses bras… un petit bonhomme. Il portait une petite salopette en jean et un T-Shirt blanc. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille montraient bien son appartenance aux Potter, mais ses yeux couleur émeraude, encore plus brillants que ceux de sa maman, montraient qu'il était également un Evans.

Je ne pus en vouloir à ce petit d'être le fils de Potter. Il était trop innocent, trop pur, trop fragile, pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que songer à lui faire du mal.

Je sentis un instinct de protection monter en moi. Et alors que j'arrivai devant eux, je me jurais de tout faire pour les protéger.

«- Bonjour, Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Bonjour, Harry. »

Le petit me fit un signe de la main en souriant.

« -Ça va plutôt bien… Merci encore de garder Harry.

-De rien… J'espère juste ne pas trop mal m'en sortir Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ta dernière lettre, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout de le garder cinq jours, cela peut même être plus, si tu as besoin.

-Non… ça ira… Je vais me débrouiller avec James. »

Je la vis se tendre légèrement, tandis qu'un éclair de peur passait dans les yeux de son fils.

Je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec Potter.

Lily déposa son fils sur la pelouse et lança discrètement un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir ou se faire mal, le temps que nous discutions un peu plus loin des détails de son séjours, tout en gardant un œil sur lui bien sûr.

« -Voilà, Severus, je t'ai préparé un sac avec tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je t'ai aussi écrit une liste pour savoir quoi faire s'il est malade ou ne veut pas dormir. Et il y a aussi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, ça devrait aller. Et puis, ce n'est que pour cinq jours, et je t'enverrai des lettres.

-Désolée… C'est que… Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde… »

Tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, chose bizarre (Lily n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner), sa manche fut légèrement soulevée, et je vis une marque violette sur son poignet.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua sa manche et s'empressa de la remettre bien en place.

Ce bleu avait la forme d'une main… Comme si on l'avait serrée trop fort et trop longtemps. Mon amie d'enfance avait également l'air fatiguée et souriait peu. Elle était loin de celle que j'avais connue à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'illuminaient seulement lorsqu'elle parlait de son fils. Lily semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, comme si elle était éteinte.

Me détournant d'elle, j'allai chercher Harry, nous allions devoir partir dans peu de temps.

Mais alors que je posais une main sur son épaule pour le retourner afin de lui parler, je vis à nouveau la peur dans ses yeux, qui brillèrent de larmes contenues.

Puis je vis un éclat de soulagement, lorsqu'il sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu lui faire peur à ce point, je l'avais certes surpris mais il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ainsi.

Et le soulagement ensuite… Comme s'il avait cru voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je le pris doucement dans mes bras. Le petit se cala confortablement contre moi, la tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Il semblait tant avoir besoin d'une présence protectrice. Mais pas douce comme celle de Lily. Plutôt une présence puissante. Comme celle d'un père. Celle qui aurait normalement dû être de James.

Je sentais quelque chose d'anormal. Comme s'ils avaient tous les deux peurs de se faire surprendre.

Mais je décidai de ne rien dire à Lily. Elle aurait de toute façon nié.

Lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait me joindre à tout moment, surtout en cas de problème, me sembla être une meilleure solution.

Harry ne pleura pas, n'appela pas sa mère lorsque celle-ci se retourna, et disparut de notre champs de vision, comme s'il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Je la vis s'en aller, puis partis à mon tour, un petit garçon de 14 mois dans les bras.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _Chère Lily,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Harry est un petit garçon adorable. Tout se passe très bien et il montre déjà un intérêt développé pour les potions._

 _Si tu as besoin que je le garde plus longtemps, cela ne me pose aucun problème. C'est un petit ange._

 _La seule chose à noter est qu'il a utilisé sa magie involontaire. J'avais oublié de prendre le pot de racines de Mandragores, et je ne pouvais pas laisser la potion pour aller le chercher._

 _Alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen pour l'attraper (je ne pouvais utiliser un accio, cela l'aurait endommagé), ton fils l'a regardé un long moment, et il s'est élevé pour arriver jusqu'à moi._

 _Je ne sais pas si cela est déjà arrivé, mais en tout cas, il est très précoce. La magie involontaire peut se manifester avant, mais à un tel niveau, c'est exceptionnellement rare, ce genre d'événement ne survient généralement pas avant 3 ans, parfois plus._

 _Harry promet d'être un grand sorcier._

 _Severus_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Oui, je vais très bien et toi ? Comment se porte Harry ?_

 _Harry, a toujours aimé les potions, je peux te dire que dès que j'en prépare une, ce petit garnement vient se coller à moi ! Je suis ravie que tout se passe bien et je pense que cinq jours seront suffisants, mais je te préciserai ça quand j'en aurai la certitude (mais je ne veux surtout pas abuser de ta gentillesse)._

 _Je t'avoue tout de même que j'ai été surprise en apprenant que la magie involontaire de mon petit Harry s'était déjà développée car ce n'était jamais arrivé à la maison. Alors, tu me connais, j'ai fait des recherches et je pense que tu vas être content ! En effet, j'ai trouvé dans une librairie un livre s'intitulant « Magie, à quel âge ? ». Je me le suis donc procuré et j'ai lu que, comme tu le disais, la magie involontaire chez les enfants d'un an, un an et demi est rare ! J'ai donc cherché encore un petit peu et j'ai trouvé un passage intéressant, en voici un extrait :_

 _« […] un enfant peut développer sa magie dans les alentours de 1 an et demi bien que ce fait soit rare. De ses 10 à ses 16 mois, un nourrisson peut faire preuve de magie s'il est dans un endroit calme, serein et où il se sent en parfaite confiance. Mais malheureusement, peu de cas relatent ce phénomène magique puissant et incroyable. Encore un des nombreux talents magique des enfants![...] »_

 _Je suis donc heureuse de te dire que Harry se sent très bien chez toi._

 _Malgré le fait que seulement deux jours aient passé, il me manque terriblement, et savoir ça me rassure._

 _Merci._

 _Lily_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Je vais également très bien et ton fils se porte comme un charme._

 _J'ai remarqué qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à inonder la salle de bain lorsque je le lave (mais bon… on va dire que comme ça, je suis un peu à la piscine)._

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit, garder Harry plus longtemps ne me pose aucun problème, c'est un vrai petit ange._

 _Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais lui donner une potion pour améliorer sa vue, il commence à devenir myope, et il vaudrait mieux arrêter la dégradation de sa vue au plus tôt (la potion est bien sûr sans aucun danger)._

 _Si tu veux, tu peux également venir passer quelques jours à la maison avec nous._

 _Je suis ravi de ta découverte._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'Harry se comporte bien et j'espère qu'il ne fait quand même pas beaucoup de dégâts dans ta salle de bain. En tout cas, je pense que lui faire boire la potion ne pose pas de problème et donc je te donne mon accord, mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous rejoindre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi._

 _Je pense finalement récupérer Harry dans quatre jours, puis après je te promets que je l'emmènerai à la piscine municipale, ça devrait lui plaire. Mais avant ça je te propose un rendez-vous, toujours au square Melkins, vers quatorze heures ce dimanche, cela te conviendrait-il ?_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Evans_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ma salle de bain, un petit sort de séchage par-ci par-là et tout est réglé._

 _Je donnerai la potion à Harry ce soir, ça risque de l'assommer un peu._

 _C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir mais bon, on trouvera bien une occasion de se voir un autre jour._

 _Je serais ravi de vous accompagner à la piscine lorsque vous irez._

 _Le rendez-vous me convient parfaitement._

 _Nous nous voyons donc dimanche._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Cela fait dix minutes qu'il est dans mon bureau...mon bureau. Mes mains tremblent. Et, et...S'il les avait trouvées ?

James sortit alors avec un sourire en coin du bureau, alors que je fegnais de lire, adossée à la table de la cuisine. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille tandis que les tremblements reprenaient.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé du rendez-vous à 17 h. »

Mon corps se tendit lorsqu'il il sortit de derrière son dos une liasse de lettres. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'un doloris me frappait de plein fouet.

Je tombai alors sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd, en me tordant de douleur. Je hurlai de douleur. Cela semblait durer des heures. Jusqu'à ce que James, la baguette toujours en main, stoppe le sort, me regarde avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et m'assène une gifle qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

C'était comme si mon être refusait de bouger, la douleur me clouant sur place, permettant à James de me faire expérimenter d'autres sort, et coups, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. A bout de souffle, je laissai échapper un nouveau cri après que, d'un coup de baguette, il m'air profondément entaillé la joue.

« Qu'as. Tu. Fait. De. Mon. Fils?! »

Ses traits pouvant paraître angéliques aux yeux de tous étaient maintenant déformés par la colère.

« Je...Je l...Le protège de...Toi ». Je prononçai ces mots d'une voix hachée, à bout de souffle, épuisée.

Il me sourit méchamment, alors qu'il me frappait à nouveau.

« De quoi veux-tu le protéger, hein ? Tu devrais être fière que je l'entraîne dès son plus jeune âge ! »

Je respirais difficilement, mon corps était comme bloqué dans un étau invisible.

« Ce… Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! »

Il rit et me jeta un verre au visage. Les tessons de verre m'entaillèrent la peau, faisant couler mon sang, tâchant le sol. Je sentis que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, j'allais très bientôt perdre connaissance.

«Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à 18h00 puis nous irons rendre une petite visite à Servilo pour récupérer Harry et par la même occasion lui laisser un souvenir de ma part. »

« Non ! Pas ça ! Laisse-le ! »

Tout mais pas ça ! Il… Il ne touchera pas à mon fils. Il devra me tuer d'abord.

«Ferme-la ! Je fais ce que je veux ! J'irai chercher mon fils !

-Ce n'est pas ton fils ! Tu n'es pas son père ! Et tu ne le seras jamais ! C'est Severus son père ! »

James me donna une claque plus forte que les autres, m'assommant à moitié.

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, se mélangeant à mon sang. Puis son pied vint frapper violemment mes côtes, me coupant la respiration et me brouillant la vue.

J'hurlai, la douleur envahissant tout mon corps. Je priai pour que cette torture s'arrête.

Mais je priai surtout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Severus et Harry.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Je tournai en rond dans mon salon, incapable de tenir en place. Lily n'étais pas venue au rendez-vous !

Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle m'aurait prévenu en cas de retard… Sauf si… Sauf si elle n'en n'avait pas eu le temps !

Je demandai à mon elfe de maison de garder Harry puis je pris ma cape, ma baguette et transplanai jusqu'aux limites du Manoir des Potter.

Je fis exploser la porte et me précipitai dans la maison.

J'entendis des cris de douleur provenant de la cuisine.

Je m'y précipitai, craignant le pire.

Là, je vis ce connard de Potter, baguette à la main, lancer un doloris à Lily, qui hurlait, étendue sur le sol.

Je sentis une rage sourde monter en moi, tandis qu'un souvenir de mon enfance se superposait à la scène que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je revis mon géniteur, bouteille à la main, asséner un violent coup à ma mère, repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la cuisine.

Je la revoyais tomber au sol et mourir sous mes yeux, tuée par ce coup. Le dernier, celui de trop, celui qui l'avait emportée. Alors que je regardais la scène, totalement impuissant.

Ce jour-là, ma mère mourut sous les coups de mon père.

Jamais il n'arrivera la même chose à Lily ! Jamais !

Avant même que je ne l'aie réalisé, le sort sectumsempra franchissait mes lèvres.

Potter eut juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être touché par le maléfice qui lui fit de multiples entailles sur le torse.

Il hurla de douleur, et pendant une seconde, je me permis de savourer sa souffrance avant de me diriger vers Lily et de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je la sortis rapidement de la bâtisse et me préparais à transplaner lorsque je reçus un sort dans le dos.

Je trébuchais mais parvins, dans un ultime effort, à transplaner.

Dès que j'atterris dans mon salon, je m'effondrai au sol, Lily dans les bras.

Mon elfe de maison, qui était en train de jouer avec Harry, se précipita vers moi et me fit transplaner avec mon amie d'enfance et son fils jusque dans ma chambre.

Alors que je sentais mon corps s'engourdir, ma fleur de lys se précipita vers moi pendant que mon petit ange grimpait sur le lit.

Elle me prit la main, tandis que Harry se plaçait tout contre moi.

« Sev'… P-pourquoi ? Ne me laisse p… pas. On a besoin de toi. Harry a besoin de toi… Reste…

-Déso… d-désolé Lily. Prends bien soin de Harry. »

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et son souffle se glacer. Lily pleurait contre moi alors que Harry ouvrait les lèvres, les larmes coulant de leurs yeux émeraude.

Je partirai paisiblement, serein.

Je n'avais pas peur de mourir… Ils étaient en sécurité…

Un dernier mot résonna à mes oreilles avant que je ne m'éteigne. Le premier mot de mon fils.

 _Papa_

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ^^ Si c'est le cas, je vous invite à lire également mon autre collaboration « Entre famille et cœur brisé, le bien balance » )**


End file.
